Bass Zombie
(deflects shockwaves) |jam = None |first seen = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 10 |flavor text = |-|Chinese = 你无法阻止用生命去弹奏的贝斯手僵尸, 直到他的音箱被破坏。对了, 贝斯手僵尸最喜欢说的一句话就是 “不服中单sala!" |-|English = You can't prevent the Bass Zombie from playing his bass with his life, unless his speaker is crushed. By the way, Bass Zombie's catchphrase is: "Come challenge me or shut up!" }} Bass Zombie (also referred to as Bassist Zombie) is the fourth zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He appears through the ambush "Bassist Zombie debut!", spawning in similar to Lost Pilot Zombie, along with a speaker. He drops onto a random tile, crushing any plants currently there, then begins to jam away. Regardless on what the current jam playing, he will send out shock waves every couple of beats. Once his speaker is destroyed, he will break his bass guitar in rage, then creep towards the player's lawn as a zombie with mediocre toughness. Description Bass Zombie has a tall blond mohawk that falls forward near the front. He wears white makeup with black steaks around his eyes. He wears a maroon jacket with no shirt underneath, revealing blond chest hair. The sleeves are purple cuffs at the end. The pants he wears are also maroon. His shoes are black with maroon trim, and he appears to have metal heels. Almanac entry Overview Bass Zombie absorbs 1000 damage per shot and his appearance changes upon absorbing 500 damage per shot before dying at 1000 damage per shot. Audio Strategies Bass Zombie is a very deadly zombie if given enough time. He is Neon Mixtape Tour's ambush zombie, and will only appear on the lawn through the ambush "Bassist Zombie debut!" They are immune to Blover and Hurrikale's instant kill ability, despite appearing to be airborne when they drop. They are annoying alone, but when they drop in large numbers, you defenses will suffer greatly. The speaker is the most deadly trait the zombie has, as he can draw fire away from more dangerous zombies, and even protect himself, all while dealing passive damage and firing shock waves. Depending on the current jam, Bass Zombie will fire out shock waves at different intervals. (This is because jams increase or decrease a zombie's animation speed.) The best way to defeat them is to simply have a strong offense, or use instant kills. Destroying the speaker will make the Bass Zombie break his guitar in rage, which he then acts like a normal zombie. Apply the same tactics one would use for Lost Pilot Zombie and Bug Bot Imp, as he shares many traits with them. Be wary; any plant under the speaker when he drops will be destroyed. Infi-nut will only have its hologram destroyed, but not the projector, effectively negating Bass Zombie if it can regenerate fast enough. Laser Bean and Fume-shroom are useful for killing Bass Zombie, as the speaker cannot absorb the damage. MC Glory is still the best plant for countering this, but it is really rare. In addition, leveling up plants can help, especially since some plants like Homing Thistle when leveled up can easily deal with the speakers when planted. Another way is to use lobbed-shot plants like Winter Melon, since they ignore the speakers and will attack Bass Zombie directly. Using a Lava Guava is really useful for this zombie, because one of them instantly kills both the Bass Zombie and his Speaker. Encounters Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 18, 22, 24 Gallery BassZombieDesc.png|Almanac entry BassZombieIcon.png|Almanac icon 贝斯僵尸.png|HD Bass Zombie Bass Zombie（have guitar）.png|HD Bass Zombie with guitar Bass Zombie Jamming.png|Bass Zombie playing his bass Bass Zombie Shockwave.png|Bass Zombie firing a shockwave at a Repeater BassZombieAppearance.jpg|Bass Zombie appearing on the lawn with his speaker (stage 1) Bass Zombie Droppingin.png|Bass Zombie appearing on the lawn with his speaker (stage 2) Bass Zombie Smash.png|Bass Zombie breaking his guitar Bass Zombie First Degrade.png|Bass Zombie without his arm Bass Zombie Buttered.png|A buttered Bass Zombie headlessbasszombie2.PNG|Bass Zombie losing his head seedselectionBass2.png|Bass Zombie in the seed selection screen ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESBASSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets _20170430_141953.JPG|Dead Bass Zombie with guitar BassZombieShrunk.png|A shrunken Bass Zombie Newest-30cm-PVZ-Plant-Vs-Zombies-Plush-Toys-Bassist-Zombie-Plush-Toy-Dolls-For-Kids-Gift.jpg|A Bass Zombie plush Hypnotized Bass Zombie.png|A hypnotized Bass Zombie with his bass Trivia *His speaker acts similarly to the one seen during the Zombot Multi-stage Masher's boss fight, but uses Hair Metal Gargantuar's shockwave graphics instead. **These shockwaves do not destroy plants instantly, instead destroying most non-defensive plants in two blasts. *He shares all of his sounds with Hair Metal Gargantuar, most noticeably using the guitar smashing sound as its playing sound. *His face paint looks similar the zombies' faces during the Lawn of Doom event in the international version and Trick-or-Treater from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. It also resembles the face paint used by the rock band KISS. *One of the Neon Zombies on the Zombot Multi-stage Masher plays the same guitar Bass Zombie uses. *His pet phrase, as being mentioned in the Almanac entry, is originally referred to the game League of Legends, while the word 'sala' means 'duel' (which was initially 'solo'). *If he gets buttered while spawning, he will appear to float in midair as he cannot move due to the butter. *He can be kicked by Breakdancer Zombie while in midair. *If hypnotized midair (via Caulipower), once he lands, the speaker would still damage plants. See also *Lost Pilot Zombie *Hair Metal Gargantuar *Zombot Multi-stage Masher ru:Зомби-панк Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Environment modifiers Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Crushing zombies